The Deal
by XMidnightXWerewolfX
Summary: With America in debt to China, he devises the perfect strategy to regain his money once more, but when things immediatry go awry, how could he expect them to work out in the end? Then what could possibly happen after America discovers China's dirty little secret? AmeChu, PandaBurger, Panda Burger, Secret!Fem!China


Alfred was laying in bed with the sheets spread out and hugging one pillow, covering it with drool as the other was resting on the floor. He breathed in and out sleeping with infinitely more silence than would ever be around him when he was awake. He was wearing a pair of American flag boxers with a white t-shirt, his hair just as messy as ever while the corner of his lip was partially covered in drool. He shifted in his sleep and rolled over, falling off the bed and crashing to the ground, his body spazzing out as he tried to get his bearings.

"GAH! Who?! What?! Where?! I didn't do it!" he looked around his empty room and sighed, reaching up and scratching the back of his head. "I need to stop falling out of bed…." he sighed in annoyance and shook his head, standing up and stretching out his limbs. "Man, I was having such a great dream too…. Oh well, a hero's gotta get up sooner or later!" He put his fists to his side and laughed, then blinking and looking to the clock that fell off his nightstand.

He hadn't gone to bed too late so he didn't think it would be too late in the morning, but as he looked to the clock he saw it was blinking at 4:30 PM, which struck him like a wok to the face, which was exactly what he was going to get. He had offered to make dinner to Yao while they discussed their debt; he didn't have time for that though, China would be over in less than thirty minutes and he had nothing for them to eat! "Stupid alarm clock!" he shouted to the inanimate object, throwing it to the wall and making a small dent, but that was the least of his worries.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! Gotta think fast, what food can I get fast and easy for the two of us?!" he darted about his room, looking at different things to try and inspire some idea. "Wait… Fast food? THAT'S IT!" he ran as fast as his monstrously strong legs could carry him to the kitchen, a gust of wind follow behind him as he grabbed his bomber jacket from its hook. He slide his arms inside and ran out the front door, only the look down and realize he was still in his underwear.

He sweatdropped and sprinted back into the house, running into his room and his legs hitting the bed, flipping over the mattress and landed in a pile of clothes pressed against the wall on the other side. A few of the clothes were tossed into the air and a pair of pants landed plainly on his head, making him look like a Twi'lek from Star Wars. He shook his head and let the pants fall into his hands, sniffing them and making sure they didn't smell too bad.

They didn't smell like Chinese food or anything so they were fine for the day, it wasn't like Yao would be smelling his jeans or anything. He ran toward his car again, jacket flying behind him as he hopped his pants on, almost tripping over the threshold as he got the button in place. After grabbing the shoes by the front door, he quickly put them on, eyeing the stairs in front of himself as he leapt across them, only to hurt his ankle in the process. He then muttered a string of quite original profanities while sliding around like a baseball player around the bases, turning to the car in the driveway.

He reached in his jacket pocket for his keys, pulling them out and pressing the unlock button to his car as he ran. Once he made it to the car he opened up the passenger door and jumped inside, flying across the middle and landing perfectly in the driver's seat. The passenger door was closed by the gust of wind behind him and Alfred started up the engine of the Ford Mustang, an old favorite of his. It was painted with the American flag as though it was falling upon it with a single eagle flying across the hood.

Once the engine purred to a start he veered out in reverse, causing tire marks on the street as he spun out toward town. "What to get, what to get…." He slammed his fist against his head as he tried to decide what to get, wondering what Yao would even like in fast food. As the car made its way into town he looked to the nearest McDonald's and turned into the Drive-through. He tapped his fingers along the wheel as he repeatedly looked to the dashboard, heartbeat at its highest as he thought of Yao arriving without Alfred there.

As he pulled up to the little box he moved his head out of the car, making sure it heard him perfectly. "Yeah, get me two Big Macs, a large coke with each, a large fry, and a salad," he sighed and only prayed Yao liked salads. He liked dainty things, right? Kinda weird since he was a dude after all, in his opinion only girls ate salads, unless it was because a girl was making them. Thinking of which he'd never seen Yao with a girl in his life, he shook his head to himself and muttered "Weird dude…."

He shrugged, listening to the response from the other side as he pulled up, taking his wallet out of the other side of his jacket. He had made the mistake of forgetting everything so often he started just keeping everything in his jacket pockets. Of course, he had tried putting them in his pants pockets first, but that hadn't exactly worked too well, so now he had this. He looked through his bills and sighed, he had just enough to pay for this, "Oh right, that's why I'm doing this, so I can have my money back."

He pulled up to the first window and offered the old woman sitting there the money, then pressing down on the gas to pull up again. He tapped his foot on the floor of the car and waited for the food, "Come on, come on, I can't be late…." Then the window opened and a teenage girl with perfect nails and an annoyed look on her face handed Alfred the food. He didn't even bother to thank her as he sped off, completely ignoring his own speed limits as he passed a series of angry drivers.

After another ten minutes of driving back to his house he grabbed his food and driving back to the house he screeched to a halt in his driveway. Grabbing the bags of food he leapt out of the car, accidentally kicking one of his potted plants and simply waving it off, he would fix that later. He held onto the food tight, kicking the door of his car shut and sprinting up the walkway and into his house. Luckily, Yao wasn't there yet, but he would be there in at least five minutes so Alfred had to hurry.

He ran to the kitchen, dumping out the food and unwrapping it all "Gotta look like I made this…" he went to the cabinet, grabbing two large cups and setting them on the counter. He grabbed the cokes he got from McDonald's and popped the tops off, pouring the soda into the cups and sighing as he saw that they filled up well. "Alright, I got it, this is gonna be ok!" he took the cups and ran to the living room, setting them down on the coffee table and sprinting back to the kitchen.

He heard a loud knock on his front door and he cursed, sticking his head out from the kitchen and looking back to the front door. "JUST A MOMENT!" he picked up all the food in his arms, moving it to a corner of the counter that Yao wouldn't see when he sat on the couch. Then he walked slowly and steadily to the front door as though he wasn't just bullshitting this, still limping from his earlier crash at the bottom of the steps.

He opened the door and looked to Yao, putting a broad grin across his face and raising his hand in greeting "Hey Ya-ooohhh…" he looked at Yao who covered in both dirt and random shards of terracotta, ironic since he was Chinese. "What happened?" Alfred scratched the back of his head as Yao brushed the dirt off his robe-Alfred still said it was a dress-and off his head. He let out a short snicker as he saw the flower sitting in the other's hair and reached out, pulling it out and tossing it to the ground outside.

"I don't know," he said, shaking his hair out in case there were any more flowers up there. "I got out of the taxi in front of your house and while I was walking up the driveway a terracotta pot come out of nowhere and landed on my head, aru." He rubbed the spot on his head that still housed a few pieces of terracotta, feeling a bruises already starting to form from where it landed. "Your neighbors need to learn not to throw pots around, I have half a mind to get my wok and teach them a thing or two…"

Alfred listened to Yao and sweatdropped, letting out a nervous laugh and patting the other on the shoulder. "Nah, the hero will talk to them later, don't worry!" he said, and an idea popped into his head as he took him by the arm, leading him to the shower. "But right now let's get you in the shower, you don't wanna be covered in dirt, right?" Alfred almost pat himself on the back at his ingenuity, he would both be giving himself more time, and more leverage in the conversation about his debt!

Yao blinked confused as Alfred, let him through the house, "A-Are you sure?" he asked, looking up at the American who was offering him to use his shower. He hadn't expected Alfred to offer this, nor had he intended to ask him to do so, he would have thought it rude and impolite to do so since he was a guest in his household. "I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience, aru." Yao tried to drop as little dirt as possible as they walked to the bathroom, not wanting to track it inside the house and cause Alfred more work for him.

"Nah, it's cool dude! Don't sweat it, just take your time and if you need anything just tap on the wall, I'll hear you!" Alfred let go of the other's shoulder as they got to the bathroom down, opening it up for him to see the surprisingly roomy bathroom. Alfred was in there quite a bit after all, so he figured the bathroom should at least be a nice place to look at all the time.

Yao blinked again as he saw the spacious bathroom, looking back up to the American with a nod, putting his hands in his sleeves. "Thank you, aru," and he walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself and looking toward the glass-door shower. Yao cringed slightly, he preferred curtains because if someone came in he didn't want the other seeing his body, but it would do. He didn't expect Alfred walking in on him or anything at least, that would be the end of his secret….

Yao looked around instinctively to make sure nobody was in the bathroom with him, feeling silly as he saw nobody. "I'm getting paranoid in my old age…" He sighed as he undid the front of his robe, taking it off and setting it on one of the hooks. He was wearing a loose pair of pants with a band around his chest and back, bandages around his feet and ankles like a Shaolin Monk's. He looked down at the chest and sighed, he'd had it for the longest time now, but even longer than he said to most.

Anyone who was lucky enough to see him without his robe always asked about the bandage wrapped around his chest. He told all of them he wore it because of the scar on his back that Kiku gave him during the first Sino-Japanese war. "That's only half the truth…." If you looked at the edges of the bandage closely you could see it was a bit tight, bluish and purplish coloring around the edges. It would have been normal for most men, but Yao wasn't most men after all, in fact, he was nowhere near the description of most men.

Yao reached up to the back of the bandage and slowly began to unravel it, the front pulling, the chest underneath wanting to be free. As Yao unhooked the bandage completely it unraveled to the ground below him, showing that it wasn't even him. As the bandages unraveled two quite lovely breasts fell with gravity and revealed themselves to the air earlier than they normally would have. Yao looked down at them sadly, she could never tell anyone her secret about who she really was, that she wasn't a he, but in fact a she.

She sighed and took a deep breath, feeling the pressure against her chest greatly lessen with her breasts being free once again today. Normally she only took off the bandage to shower and when she was sleeping alone in her house; thus why she encouraged Leon to stay out late as much as he could. It was a relief to have the bandage off, but most of the time she was forced to wear it, not by anyone in particular, but by culture. Females were viewed as inferior, no matter how strong they were, so she was going to pose as a man until the day that changed.

She was used to it by now at least, but it was still irritating to have that around her chest all the time and it was nice to feel free. Yao reached down and took off her shoes, setting them neatly to the side and undoing the bandages around her feet. She didn't bind her feet like most women would have in ancient times, she simply had the bindings to reduce impact when she kicked things, like a padding. Once they were off she removed her pants and boxers underneath, only giving more proof she was truly female.

Yao then walked to the shower and turned on the hot water, watching as steam filled the cool room and relaxed her muscles. She would have been lying if she said that she only did this because she was dirty, she was enjoying the feeling of being free for the second time today. She was probably starting to slip as she was getting older, but she figured she could risk it right now. She stepped into the shower and felt the heat overtake her body, breathing deeply and sighing in relaxation, it definitely felt good. "Alfred is too kind to let me do this, aru…"

Alfred sighed of relief and ran his hands through his hair, walking back to the kitchen and the food he'd gotten for the both of them. He grabbed the food and set it out on plates for the both of them, splitting up the fries mostly even and putting Yao's salad in a nice bowl. He flipped the salad around a few times and opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of dressing and setting it next to the bowl, sighing as he looked at it. "Not too bad, Yao may believe me yet!" he laughed and crossed his arms, nodding. "Yup, the hero is good!"

Alfred sighed, and looked down to his pants, wondering if he should change in this spare time he'd created for himself. Then he remembered Yao's clothes were dirty and a light bulb appeared above his head, and then burnt out. Alfred looked up and frowned, reaching up and thumping the light bulb so it flickered back on, the idea sprouting back into his head.

Alfred set the food up so he could pick it up easily later and turned toward the hallway, walking through to the bathroom. Alfred heard the shower running and assumed Yao was inside so he just opened the door "Yao, did you want me to-" and Alfred's jaw suddenly dropped. He looked at Yao's feminine body, up those nice legs, those curvy hips, those breasts…. Oh yeah, those were definitely a good pair of breasts….

Alfred stood there for about half a minute as he watched Yao shower, his pants feeling uncomfortable tight around his waist. Then he blinked, shaking his head out and closing the door, realizing what he'd just seen and he knew it meant only one thing. He walked through the halls and into the living room, sitting down on his couch and running a set of fingers through his hair. "Arthur owns me a hundred bucks…." Alfred's face immediately sprouted into a grin as he snickered, he knew he was right.

Yao sighed as she grabbed the towel outside the shower, wrapping it around her chest and waist to keep herself dry as she stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a smaller towel and ran it through her hair, drying it all off before thoroughly drying her body off. She very well couldn't go out soaking wet and clothes on, then getting her best clothes wet just to top it off. Once she was finished she looked to her clothes on the hamper and sighed slightly, Alfred really was doing his best to be kind to her.

She walked over to her clothes, the thought of Alfred seeing her in the shower never occurring, at her house someone would never even glance at someone bathing or showering. She wrapped the bandage around her, taking deep breaths as she pushed her breasts back into her chest. As used to it as she was by now, it always felt so unnatural to have this across her chest, but it was worth it, she wouldn't be viewed as weak, she refused to.

As soon as she was properly clothed and checked herself in the mirror, making sure nothing feminine about herself was visible she nodded, walking into the hall. She looked back toward the couch and saw Alfred sitting down, the food and drink sitting there for the two of them on the coffee table. Something was off about the fact she had a salad and Alfred had what looked like a cheeseburger from a fast food restaurant, but she ignored it. If it was, at least he didn't get her something greasy and fattening, and a salad might be nice for once.

She walked forward and nodded to him, giving a slight bow "Thank you for letting me use your shower, that was kind of you, aru," she stood straight up and gave a smile to the American. His impatience for food had obviously been wavering as there was the end of a french fry that had been hanging out of his mouth seconds before she addressed him. She wasn't exactly in the position to complain, but he could have waited a bit longer for her to finish.

Alfred had the picture of Yao in the shower, naked, that glistening body covered in water and her hair hanging freely down to her waist, stuck in his head the entire time he sat there. He tried everything to get it off his mind, he took out his smart-phone and played games on it, he turned on the TV for a few minutes, and had even nibbled on a few fries, but nothing worked. As the shower went off he turned to the bathroom and blinked, grabbing for the remote and trying as fast as he could to turn off the TV, a picture of a purple unicorn and pink pony talking to each other going dark.

He took a deep breath, shaking his head out and doing everything he possibly could to get the picture out of his head. Then just as he was about to go into the kitchen and smash his head with a frying pan because of failure he heard the bathroom door open. He blinked and quickly moved everything back into place, he wouldn't let her suspect anything of his findings, or apparently his favorite show as he hid the remote, just in case.

As she walked over, he realized just the end of a french fry hanging out of his mouth and pulled it back in, chewing and swallowing quickly. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, knowing he'd been caught eating before dinner took place, but he was a stress eater. Then again he was always an eater so that wasn't really an excuse, but it was all in his head so it would have to do for now. "Glad you enjoyed it, go ahead and eat up bra!" he started sweating as soon as he said that, hoping she didn't question his use of bro and bra, since she didn't exactly use that kind of slang.

Yao nodded and gave a smile, walking toward the couch and sitting down next to Alfred, picking up her fork, sighing at the barbarism by which the American ate his food. Would it really be that hard for him to use two sticks to pick it up instead of impaling it with a tiny metal spear? She would deal with it though, she was staying at his house after all and she would have to be polite toward his traditions. He did seem fascinated with the way she used chopsticks when he came over…. Then again, he was also fascinated by a normal building so that may not mean anything.

With every moment Yao made Alfred couldn't help, but glance over and wonder how she was hiding those breasts of hers. He hadn't noticed the strap, nor did he realize women could bind their breasts down on their chest, he could only think that she used some Chinese hoodoo. Arthur was supposedly a black sorcerer so it wasn't that hard for him to believe she could magically change her body, and then when she relaxed it went back to normal. Yeah, that made enough sense, he would go with that for now until he found something else out.

For now he picked up the burger on his plate, opening his mouth nice and wide and cramming a nice big bite in his mouth, slamming his jaw down with the strength of a crocodile. Juices and flavors poured into his mouth with the meat and his thoughts of Yao suddenly disappeared as he chewed, instead being replaced by the thought of his bigmac. "Mmmmmmm~" he completely forgot about Yao for the moment, devouring his burger happily, all the stress in his life disappearing.

Yao on the other hand ate away at her salad delicately, holding her hand under the fork so nothing fell on the floor, and quite politely chewing up the salad Alfred had made. It actually wasn't that bad, she had eaten worse at least last week when she had tea with Arthur, he had tried to feed her scones and her sense of taste could well still be dead. Though it was quite enjoyable to have a meal that didn't remind her of rubbing her tongue against the bottom of Ivan's boot.

Once both had finished their meals and Alfred had expertly cleaned the grease of his sleeves without notice, Alfred leaned back on the couch, looking over to Yao. "What'd you think dude?" His smile was more nervous than anything, just on the edge of breaking into tears if she told him she hated it. Whether or not she liked his cooking could very well be the different between his debt lowering, or increasing to well beyond anything he could possibly afford, or even see in a lifetime.

Yao thought for a moment, she didn't hate the meal, but it wasn't exactly her own cooking, then again it'd be silly to think anyone could ever measure up. "It was nice, thank you," she gave a smile to the other and looked to the way he was leaning back, taking a breath and trying to do the same. She immediately found comfort in the plushy couch and her eyes closed slightly, letting her breath go and taking another. "The couch is nice too…. Aru…."

Alfred grinned, inwardly fistpumping and dancing around in excitement as he heard this, now all he had to do was break out the booze and get Yao drunk! Then he could get her to sign the neat little contract he'd made up that said she would reduce his debt to a more manageable amount in return for further cooperation between their countries. It didn't just have advantages for Alfred, Yao would be gaining an alley as well as an open trading partner to make up for the debt, putting money into her economy and then he would then have a firm plant in the east as well as his debt paid off.

However, while he was inwardly pre-celebrating his victory, Yao took deep breaths as she relaxed into the couch, finding it extremely comfortable after her hot shower. She tried to keep herself from falling asleep at anyone's house, especially Alfred's when she was on business. Though the hot steam had relaxed her muscles, the salad her stomach, and now she was starting to feel very sleepy.

Alfred stood from the couch and motioned to Yao with his first finger sticking up in a quite dramatic pose. "Give me a minute dude, I know just what you need after a nice dinner like that!" and he sprinted off to the kitchen, opening up his liquor cabinet and pulling out his best bottle of whiskey he made himself, and then two shot glasses. He didn't bother with ice since that would only mean less of the drink in the glass, and that wouldn't do anything for him. He ran back into the living room within seconds, setting the glasses down and holding up the bottle "Here we are dude! Enjoy!"

Yao's eyes opened as Alfred brought the whiskey to the table, stretching her arms out and letting out a yawn, still half-asleep at the moment. "Sure, thanks for the drink, aru~" as soon as Alfred poured she reached forward, taking a shot without hesitation or any visible reaction. She only set the glass down and let out a content sigh, closing her eyes in content, finding nothing fiery about the drink at all, as most might with their first shot.

Alfred grinned, keeping the bottle in-hand to refill her glass every time she took a shot. With each shot, he could see the look in her eyes getting more and more distant, and he became more and more aware of the paper in the back room. Though he himself didn't even take a single drop, he couldn't afford to get drunk and mess up, he'd already screwed up once, he didn't want to do the same thing again without being so lucky. All he knew was this was going perfect, soon Yao would be drunk and she would be just as much more likely to sign the contract!

As the day wore on into evening Alfred continued to pour her glass full of whiskey, watching as her posture went from professional to much more relaxed. At the same time they started to converse about various topics, most about their fellow nations and what they were up to at first. Conversations went from how horrible Arthur's cooking was, to Kiku's new video game he'd released, to how Ivan scared the hell out of both of them.

Though as the afternoon wore on, Alfred couldn't help, but think about what he'd seen earlier, and every so often he would glance down to her chest, expecting to see two large humps. Though every time they weren't there he was strangely disappointed, he wasn't sure whether or not it was the idea of this guy-or girl now-who he'd known for decades, was actually a chick, or it was just the fact he hadn't gotten laid in three months. He refused to sink so low as to get a prostitute, but every time he went to the bar, he seemed to strike out for some reason… he couldn't think of what might turn a girl off.

Though as Yao started getting drunker and drunker, she kept looking at Alfred, seeing someone else she used to know. That strong muscular chest, wide grin over his face, confident look in his eyes, if she relaxed her eyes a bit, he looked just like. "Romulus…." She whispered to herself, taking another shot of the whiskey in her hands. Then she shook her head out, ponytail flopping around as she did so, she had to remind herself he wasn't coming back, no matter how much she wanted him to.

Though every time she looked at Alfred his features began to change, his hair turned from that sandy blonde to a wild brown covered in curls, those blue eyes turned to an inviting shade of amber, his bomber jacket turned to that military uniform she loved. Her heart started beating against her chest, the straps holding her breasts down aching to come off just for the man she loved. They were so much alike, it was the only reason she had given Alfred the money in the first place was because of him. She couldn't blame Alfred for being like that though, the man had been perfect, so perfect and just for her….

Yao set her glass down and stood up, her legs wobbly as she tried to gain her balance "I-I need a few minutes, aru…" and she stepped away, almost tumbling over with each step. She knew she shouldn't have drank so much, she had restricted herself from it years ago, but by the time she'd noticed she was too drunk to care. Now she gripped onto the railing, practically dragging herself up the staircase and around to the guest rooms with the doors open.

She walked down the hall, hugging the wall until the first room came up on her right and she fell inside the room, causing a loud crash. The scenery around her started to change as she blinked, barely supporting herself on the floor, looking up at what looked like marble now, instead of modern housing. "I'm… back….?" she tried to push herself off the floor, getting to her hands and knees before her arms started wobbling, and she threatened to fall before a strong pair of arms caught her around her waist.

At first she had no idea who it was, but she couldn't stop him in her current state, but as she was swung around she saw she didn't have to. She saw Romulus, the Roman Empire from the time she was just a teenager, heart beating fast and hard in her chest. He pulled her up into his arms bridal style-a term that he'd invented himself-and she reached up to his face, caressing his cheek softly with her once-again young hands. "Romulus…. You're back…."

She received that warm smile in return and she smiled in return, he was probably the only one that could ever bring out her feminine smile. "Of course, I told you I'd come back for you~!" and Yao's breath sped up, as did the rising and falling of her chest. She held on tight as he carried her to the silk bed sheets nearby, all the memories of the first time they met back in China rushing to her head as she was laid down on the silk.

As soon as Romulus laid her down she reached up, tugging on that toga of his that showed off one side of his chest so perfectly, yet so teasingly, pulling her on top of him. She reached behind her head, pulling off the ribbon-that she normally defended was a simple bit of cloth-which held her hair in a ponytail and threw it to the side, allowing her hair to fall around her. Then she reached up, taking the purple cloak that he had draped over his shoulders and sliding it off him, tossing it to the side.

She wasted no time tearing the toga from his chest and the legging down his muscular legs, leaving him wearing only underwear above him. Though before she finished she lifted him up for a second and reached up to her dress, uncovering her body and throwing it off to the other side. Underneath she wore only the strap across her dress, but first she slid her pants down her legs, showing off the boxers she wore while posing as a man.

She hadn't stripped to this little amount of clothes in so long, but in front of Romulus she didn't care anymore, she had the man she loved. She reached behind her chest, unclipping the chest binder she wore and allowing her breasts to fall out, fresh and untouched by any man for centuries. She swiftly wrapped her legs around his waist, moving both of them over so she was straddling his lap, grinding against him with her wet boxers pressing against his under garments. Then she leaned down, kissing him deeply and closing her eyes blissfully, their bodies pressed against each other with passion sparking between them.

Alfred looked up at Yao as she walked away from him, scratching the back of his head as he tried to think of what she was doing. He shrugged, either way it was time for him to get his money back, she had stolen his economy after all, so it wasn't like he felt bad about it. He stood up from the couch, but as soon as he did so he heard a loud crash upstairs and he jumped in his shoes "Shit! Yao!" if Yao had passed out, she wouldn't be able to sign the contract, or even have a legit discussion about his debt, and he'd be screwed after everything!

He sprinted upstairs as fast as he could, turning on a dime on the corner step and darting up just in time to see Yao on her hands and knees. Good, at least she wasn't passed out yet, but he kept moving until he was right above her as she started to fall back down to the ground. He reached down, wrapping his arms around her and keeping her from falling toward the ground, feeling her go limp in his arms from the simple act of catching herself.

Alfred sighed, taking a breath before lifting her up into his arms so he could carry her back to the bed, maybe if he took care of her like this she would talk in the morning…. He saw her reach up and listened to her mutter a name, but he didn't pay much attention until they got to the bed. As soon as he laid her down he felt himself getting pulling down onto her by his waist, a dark red spread across both cheeks as he thought he'd tripped at first.

Before he could start babbling apologies, she threw his jacket to the floor, followed by his shirt and pants. He froze in his spot as she stripped him-partially against his will-looking down to her as she began to strip herself. He was just about to get over the shock and pull away, but he was too tempted to see her like this, and once he did his jaw nearly dropped. Before he had only seen her from the side, but here from the front he had to space out his breathing to try and regain oxygen in his chest.

Then as he was flipped onto his back he stared up at Yao before she leaned down, kissing him passionately and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down on him. He could feel her body pressed against him and the tightness in his boxers increased by the second until he was firmly pressed into her, his length begging for release from his boxers. As she opened her mouth and slipped her tongue into his he started breathing through his nose, letting out soft groans as she grinded against him.

Yao moved her hips against his, grinding hard before her lips parted, eager to taste those of the man she had awaited for so long. "Romulus~" she moaned into him. She stopped drinking ever since last time she had hallucinated and imagined Kiku was Romulus, and he practically had to force her off of him, she had been so embarrassed after that, she couldn't face him for weeks. Though now Alfred was doing nothing to stop her tonight as they spent it together, both releasing their inner passions, maybe not for each other, but passion nonetheless.

Yao awoke in the morning with a splitting headache, and the beams of light that came from the blinds tortured her. She clenched her eyes shut and lifted the blanket up, stuffing her face into the pillow beneath her, trying to drown out the sounds and light. Only as soon as her face went into the 'pillow' her eyes shot open and she pulled away, the blanket falling off her head as she looked down in horror, muttering to herself "Oh crap…. Aru…."


End file.
